Beyond the Battlefield
by Chibi Reli
Summary: It's after the championships. What seems like a harmless vacation to Bit and Ami soon changes into a quest for meaning. What are Zoids really and what connects them and their Zoids?
1. Death's Arrival

Here's the first chapter of the sequel. May not be the best, but just read.  
  
Beyond the Battlefield Death's Arrival  
  
"My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the Great Fire Cat and this year's All Class Zoid Champion. I'm not so sure what type of Zoid my Zoid is, but I call her Rapidfire. She's one of the fastest Zoids around and an ultimate-X. I was originally part of the Fire Team, with my brother Kikeru, but he was killed during a Zoid battle. After that, I went from team to team, until I ran into the Blitz Team and became a full time pilot. We soon rose in Class-S to one of the highest ranking teams. I soon entered the All Class Zoid Championships and won against Bit Cloud and Liger Zero. Now, Bit, my boyfriend, and I are traveling the planet looking for more powerful fighters who didn't want to participate in the championships. And I really hope we find some."  
  
* * *  
  
"So have you heard? Death has struck again," an old man says to another next to him while taking a drink in a local bar.  
  
"Yeah. I heard this time he sent three warriors off to the hospital all in critical condition."  
  
"What kind of Zoid does he have again?"  
  
"He has a black Raptor. And he can use it pretty well."  
  
"Anyone who gets in his way better watch out."  
  
"I think we could beat a guy like that no problem." The two men hear the strange voice and look in its direction, to see a young man taking a drink as well, hiding his face from full view.  
  
"I think so too." Another voice comes from behind.  
  
"If you guys really think so, you two are crazy. No one can beat Death." The old man slams his drink on the table.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The female who just spoke leans back and shows her face from being covered by the younger man, exposing red cat ears and auburn hair.  
  
"You're.you're Fire Cat," one of the men stutter, pointing a finger.  
  
"That must mean you're Bit Cloud," the other man points out.  
  
"It looks like we've made quite the name for ourselves," Bit says chuckling as Ami leans on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course. The top two warriors in all the classes. Maybe you two would be able to beat him."  
  
"One of us could beat him," Ami says, finishing the last of her drink. The two men turn towards one another and start to gossip again. Bit looks at the clock on the wall and gets up from his seat.  
  
"It's getting late. We better head back and check up on Liger and Rapidfire."  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few. I'm just going to get another drink." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss before heading off. "Excuse me sir, but can I have another." She hands the bartender a few dollars, but he gives it back.  
  
"Someone's already paid for you're drink," he replies smirking.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"The man down there." She looks in the direction the man points in to see a man with shoulder length black hair. He turns around and Ami now sees the most amazing green eyes. He stands up and starts to walk over to her, taking the seat Bit had left empty.  
  
"Thank you for the drink."  
  
"NO thanks are necessary. Just think of it as a congratulation drink for winning the championships." Ami takes a sip of hers and thinks for a second.  
  
"Then it seems you know who I am, but may I ask what your name is."  
  
"It's James Southernton."  
  
"Nice to meet you James."  
  
"Likewise. So the guy that just left was Bit Cloud right?" He asks pointing out the door.  
  
"Yeah. The one and only." She finishes her drink quickly and sets the empty glass down. "Well, I better get going now. I have a busy day of looking for a battle tomorrow."  
  
"A woman should not be walking around alone at this time of night. I'll walk you home," he says standing up along with Ami.  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"IT wouldn't be right of me as a gentleman if I didn't make sure a beautiful woman didn't get home safely."  
  
"Alright then," she answers blushing as the two walk out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ami says as she and James approach the hanger where Bit and Ami are staying with their Zoids.\  
  
"No problem. I was wondering though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could battle you?"  
  
"You want to battle me?"  
  
"I want to see where I would match up against a champion like yourself."  
  
"Of course. When and where?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at noon by the edge of the mountains."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you there." They say goodbye and James walks away. Ami walks towards the door to see Bit waiting in the doorframe.  
  
"Ami, who was that guy?" He asks as Ami gives him a kiss on the cheek and keeps on moving.  
  
"His name is James. He bought me a drink and walked me home. That's all." Bit starts to walk inside following Ami, wanting more information.  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"He just wanted a Zoid battle that's all. There's nothing for you to be jealous about." She turns around and taps his nose.  
  
* * * "So where is this battle going to happen?" Bit asks as Ami gets into Rapidfire. "By the edge of the mountains somewhere. I really should be going though. I don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
"Alright, but be careful."  
  
"You're talking to this year's All Class Zoid Champion here. I think I can handle things on my own."  
  
* * * Rapidfire walks around the mountain side, looking for any sign of another Zoid. "He said the edge of the mountains, but where on the edge. Why didn't I ask last night?"  
  
"Hello Fire Cat." She turns around and sees a black Raptor behind her.  
  
"James is that you?"  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," he answers smirking.  
  
"I never pass up a good battle. That's quite an interesting Zoid you have James. I remember something about a black Raptor, but from where?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I rather you call me by my fighting name - one who will end your mortal life - Death."  
  
"No way! You're the guy those two old men where talking about?"  
  
"That's right. I haven't been defeated once."  
  
"Well I've only been defeated once, and that was by cheating, so I guess we're on the same battlefield."  
  
"Not for long." From his sides, he fires off four capsules into the air. They each go to different corners and explode, letting off a giant black shade covering the area.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ami asks before she's covered in darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey there. Here are the parts you ordered Mr. Cloud," the man says from behind the counter as he hands Bit a slip.  
  
"Thanks a lot. We really need these parts." He looks at the slip carefully.  
  
"May I ask where the young Fire Cat is?"  
  
"She went off to some battle near the mountains," he says putting the slip in his pocket.  
  
"By the edge?"  
  
"Yeah, with this guy she met last night. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but still." He leans against the counter and rests his head on his arm.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be here. You need to go after her." The man slams both hands on the table, startling Bit.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That's where all the battles between warriors and Death go on."  
  
"That's the warrior who has been sending people to the hospital right?"  
  
"Yeah. And being against Fire Cat, he will surely do a lot of damage."  
  
"Thanks." Bit turns around and starts out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute. Take it from an expert. Death traps his opponents in a shield of darkness so his opponent doesn't know where to fire. The only way to take it down is with some heavy duty weaponry."  
  
"Got it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Better turn on some lights." Ami turns on four sets of light so she can see a limited space. "No sign of him anywhere."  
  
"Lights like those won't help." The sets of lights suddenly explode as shots are heard.  
  
"What a coward you are. Hiding in the dark and cheating just to win a Zoid battle. Some warrior you are," Ami says as she looks around for some sign on the enemy.  
  
"As long as I win, I'm fine. And, is it? Is the great Fire Cat scared that she will lose?"  
  
"Not a chance. I'll beat you even if you do cheat. Now where are you?" She looks around and is shot from the back. She turns and fires, but sees no sign of a hit. She gets shot at again from the side. "Man, how can he see? If only I could see."  
  
* * *  
  
Liger and Bit run towards the mountains as Liger roars and tries to shake off the canon on his back. "I know Liger, the laser cannon is heavy, but we need it. I know you wouldn't want to see Ami hurt. Now where is she? Why can't I pick up a signal?" HE looks up from his counsel and sees a strange black dome. "What's that black thing? Maybe Ami's in there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Listen very carefully for footsteps or anything Rapidfire. He's the only other one in here that can make a noise." The two stand very still, until they hear a movement. "Gotcha!" They fire and hit the opponent, but no major damage is seen.  
  
"You may be able to get a few shots, but that's it."  
  
"He's right. I wouldn't know what direction to use the Strike Laser Claw in."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't like the look of this. Let's get this thing down Liger." The canon on top of Liger charges and lets go a beam, smashing through the black dome. . * * *  
  
"What was that?" Ami says as she sees a light pass her and an opening.  
  
"I have no idea." Several more beams are fired through and nothing is left. Ami turns to see the Liger Zero standing with a laser canon on its back.  
  
"Ami, are you okay?" Bit asks.  
  
"I can't believe you're here."  
  
"I thought you might need some help." He winks at her and sheds off the canon.  
  
"How dare you interfere!" Fire Cat turns around towards the exposed Zoid.  
  
"He was only making things even for us. Now I'll show you what the great Fire Cat is all about." She starts her charge and fires, as the Raptor is unable to escape. "And now, Strike Laser Claw!" * * * "Bye Death. It looks like I won't be seeing you for a while," Ami waves as the police push James into the near by police car.  
  
"IT looks like I came just in the knick of time," Bit says as the cars drive away.  
  
"You sure did. But how did you know I would need help?"  
  
"While picking up the parts we ordered, the man told me that the mountains were where Death usually fought his opponents and that he usually trapped them. And he was pretty sure since he fought Death himself."  
  
"I guess I owe the man then. Was he cute?"  
  
"Hey. I was the one who came to your rescue." Bit points to himself.  
  
"I know. Why don't we pick up the parts and leave? I'm ready to do some traveling," she says wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
"Sounds fine with me."  
  
  
  
Sorry for such a crappy chapter, but the rest will be great, I promise. It's just that how I'm planning the chapters, I couldn't put the first real main chapter at the beginning, so just hang on. Keep reading and reviewing. -Chibi Reli 


	2. Friendly Competition

Beyond the Battlefield  
  
Friendly Competition  
  
My name is Bit Cloud. I'm a Zoid warrior with the Ultimate X Liger Zero and the Blitz Team. Together we've been battling for quite sometime and have been doing pretty well. I also came in second place in the All- Class Zoid Championships. Now with me girlfriend Ami, better known as Fire Cat, we wonder the planet looking for a real battle that will take us to the limit.  
  
*  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" The red cat known as Rapidfire comes down on another Saber Fang, ending the battle.  
  
"It looks like another victory for us," Bit adds/  
  
"I guess. But they aren't very much fun. They're all too easy to beat. I want a challenge," Ami comments, yawning.  
  
"We just have to keep looking. One will pop up eventually." *  
  
"Why can't we find a decent battle? I'm going to get rusty for the next season soon enough," Bit comments as he takes another bite of his sandwich as he and Fire Cat sit to eat.  
  
"I know. There has to be something we could do."  
  
"Excuse me." They turn towards the aisle and look at the older man with black and gray hair, in his business suit. "Are you Bit Cloud and Fire Cat?"  
  
"Yeah. WE are them. Why do you want to know?" Bit asks defensively.  
  
"I heard your conversation and I think I have something you may like." *  
  
"Let me get this straight Mr. Umi. In a few days, there will be a giant Zoid battle between two companies who have recruited different warriors, one of which are yours. And you want Ami and me to fight for your side. I don't know," Bit answers as he takes another bite as the man sits next to him. Ami sits across silently, stirring her milkshake.  
  
"You said you wanted a challenging fight and both my competitor and I will be getting the best warriors there are. And of course, I will pay you for your services, for all necessary maintenance on your Zoids and room and food," the man says as he takes another drink.  
  
"So the most powerful Zoid warriors will be there. Plus we get paid. That sounds promising. We usually don't do this kind of stuff for companies, but since there will be plenty of battling." Ami starts.  
  
"We agree," Bit finishes.  
  
"Great. We'll leave right away then so you two can get ready. The rest of the team has already been picked," Mr. Umi states standing up and extending his hand for Bit and Ami to shake, closing the deal. *  
  
"Wow. This place is huge," Ami says as she and Bit enters their penthouse for the duration of the battle. It's is extremely decorated as if royalty would live in the room, two couches with a huge fireplace and television screen above it in the living room. A small kitchenette to the right with a huge dining room right next to it. To the left, there are two giant oak doors.  
  
"It's the best room in the whole building. The best for the two highest ranking warriors and it's away from all the other rooms, so you can relax and do whatever you want. This is the living room. There is a small kitchen with table, a large bedroom with a king size bed and bathroom with shower and hot tub. I hope it's to your liking," Mr. Umi states, pointing out what they can see and not see.  
  
"This is so... You didn't have to go through all of this."  
  
"It's no problem, really Mr. Cloud. Now dinner should be getting ready in a few minutes. I'll let someone up here to show you down."  
  
"Thanks," Bit says as Mr. Umi closes the door behind him and leaves the couple to themselves.  
  
"It's like our own little apartment. And it's definitely much nicer than what we have back at the Toros base," Ami says walking in and inspecting the place further.  
  
"I wonder who the other people on the team. WE might know some of them." Before they make their way to other parts of the house, they hear a knock at the door. Bit being the closest one, goes towards it.  
  
"Coming." HE opens it and sees three very familiar faces.  
  
"Room service," the older male states.  
  
"Doc. Leena. Jamie. What are you guys doing here?" Bit asks in shock.  
  
"We're here for the battle."  
  
"IT's so great to see you guys. It's been so long," Ami says as she makes her appearance.  
  
"It has. Hey! How come you guys got a nicer room than we have?" Leena says as she looks inside for the first time.  
  
"That's because we are the two top ranking warriors here. WE get special perks."  
  
"Anyways, Mr. Umi told us to come get you two for dinner," Jamie states before they all leave. *  
  
"Wow. Even the dining hall is huge," Bit says, pulling out a chair for Ami to sit in and then one for himself. The rest of the team looks around at the other tables.  
  
"I recognize some of these people. I think that's Isamu over there," Jamie points out.  
  
"And by the way people are looking over here, they seem to recognize us," Ami says, wondering how they could tell who she is from far away.  
  
"You know the tail and ears are a dead giveaway," Leena comments.  
  
"I guess so." Ami giggles and scratches her head.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?" They look towards the voice and see three more familiar faces.  
  
"Leon. Naomi. Brad. You guys are here too?" Doc asks.  
  
"Brad here got recruited so we're all here," Naomi answers as she takes a seat.  
  
"I'm guessing that Ami and Bit did too," Leon states.  
  
"Yep," Bit and Ami agree. Suddenly a loud clicking is heard and they look towards the front to see Mr. Umi standing on his platform.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you all here. You have all been chosen because you are the best Zoid warriors there are. You probably all know each other, so I'll leave all the talking and meeting to you. In a few days, a giant Zoid battle between Umi Corporation and Fujimori Corporation will happen. And from the group of warriors gathered here, I am sure we will win. So eat hearty and tomorrow will start training." *  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Ami asks.  
  
"Mr. Umi contacted us wanting to know where you guys were and told us about the battle. It seems that he wants the whole team to participate in the competition and to be there for the actual warrior," the Doc answers.  
  
"HE seems like a really good guy."  
  
"I guess he does. I just want to battle. That's the only reason Ami and I are here. We need a good battle."  
  
"So who else is here?" Leena asks.  
  
"Pretty much all the finalists from the championships are here and a few others who didn't want to participate," Brad answers.  
  
"Then who does this Fujimori guy have?" Jamie asks.  
  
"He has his own special team of warriors and often goes out and gets warriors who don't participate in normal Zoid battles," Leon explains.  
  
"Then they'll be all new opponents to battle then. This is even better," Ami states. *  
  
As the morning light shines in over the two sleeping warriors, the bell rings. They ignore the bell and continue to sleep. The bell starts to ring over and over again, until Ami turns towards Bit and pokes him slightly in stomach. "Bit, go open the door and see who it is?"  
  
"Why don't you? You seem to be more up?" he suggests turning over.  
  
"But you're closer to the door. Please Bit?" she asks again, tracing figures with her fingers on his back.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back." Bit gets up from the bed and stretches before heading towards the door. While walking, he rubs the sleep of his eyes and combs his hair with his fingers. HE soon arrives at his destination and opens the door to show a chipper young bellboy in a red uniform.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Cloud. Mr. Umi sent me up here to see if there is anything you or Miss. Kamiya needs. IT is a beautiful day outside, perfect for battling and breakfast will be served in a few minutes." Bit stares for a few seconds at the boy and then slams the door close, walking back towards the bed. The bell rings again and Bit opens the door once more. "Excuse me sir, but Mr. Umi would like all of his guest on time for breakfast."  
  
"What time is it anyways?"  
  
"It's 6:10 sir."  
  
"What? Who's up this early?"  
  
"Mr. Umi, myself and the rest of the warriors Mr. Cloud. Breakfast is starting shortly."  
  
"Alright. We'll be down there in a few." He slams the door once more and heads towards the bedroom. "Stupid bellboy." *  
  
"It's too early to be training. I didn't even get my 12 hours of sleep," Ami complains, staring at her food.  
  
"Stupid bellboy," Bit spits out again, taking a bite of his eggs. A clicking noise is heard again as everyone looks towards the podium once again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, today we start training for the big battle."  
  
"We don't need training. We're the best warriors there are and we've been through enough training," one warrior states, being agreed with by the other warriors.  
  
"This training is not really for you, but for us. We just want some updated statistics so we can place everyone accordingly and plan out. First we're going to run a couple of tests, then maybe some sparring just in case some of you are rusty. Then we'll stop for the day so you guys can get ready for the ball."  
  
"Ball? You never said anything about a ball," another warrior states.  
  
"IT's just a formal engagement where you can get to know each other better. There will also be other company executives there who also help sponsor this event. It is a great opportunity for all to meet them so they may be able to help you out in the future with your Zoid battles." The audience becomes silent and no one objects. "Alright. We'll start things off with the agility test. Then move on to a power test, endurance, and speed." *  
  
"Alright, time for the final test of today and then we'll break so you can get ready for the ball tonight. 10 miles away there is a tall pillar. The goal is to get down there and back as fast as you can. To make things faster, we will be running in groups of five. First ones up will be Bit Cloud, Ethan Cunning, Jared Kessler, Jack Sisqo, and Fire Cat."  
  
"Jack, I didn't know you were here. You got recruited as well," Bit says as he walks up to the line. Jack walks up as well, right next to him. Two command wolves come up as well.  
  
"I was in last year's battle and was one of the best, so they brought me back."  
  
"It looks like I'll be able to show you off again Bit," Fire Cat says as she walks up as well.  
  
"I'm not arguing with you there."  
  
"And you must be Jack. I've heard a lot about you from Bit and the rest of the team," she says looking at him.  
  
"And I've heard a lot about you. I've really wanted to race you as well," Jack says getting ready for the run.  
  
"Well it looks like you'll get the chance. Just don't feel bad about losing," Ami says, getting ready as well.  
  
"All pilots ready? Go!" At the sound of the gun, the five Zoids start their run, Ami and Jack taking the lead.  
  
"Don't think you'll win Fire Cat."  
  
"Oh, but I am. You're already at full power and I'm only at a little more than half. Let's push it all the way Rapidfire!" Jack watches in amazement as Rapidfire gains a huge lead ahead of him.  
  
"What in the world?" As he approaches the pillar, Ami is already on her way back to the starting line." *  
  
"Look. Here comes Fire Cat!" She passes the line and the men see her time.  
  
"That has to be a new record or something." Seconds later comes Jack, followed by Bit, and then Jared and Ethan at the same time in their command wolves.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Nothing like a good run to get the blood flowing," Ami states as she gets out of the cockpit. *  
  
Another chapter out. I hope this one has been better than the previous. The others will be great too, Things will be better. -Chibi Reli 


	3. Prelude to the Battle

Beyond the Battlefield  
  
Prelude to the Battle  
  
"Wow Ami. You look great," Bit says as Ami runs down the hallway in her halter top red dress that reaches the floor.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," Ami says as she looks at Bit in his tuxedo. She wraps her arms around his neck, while he wraps his around her waist, and gives him a short sweet kiss. "I really wish we didn't have to be here."  
  
"Neither do I. I say we throw our own little party tomorrow night," he suggests, putting his forehead to hers and smiling.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She returns the smile.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Bit holds out his arm as Ami takes hold of it, both walking into the room.  
  
*  
  
"Bit. Ami. It looks like you've made it," Mr. Umi says as he walks up to the two.  
  
"We wouldn't miss such an event where there's free food," Bit comments.  
  
"Great. I'll be right back." HE turns around and heads back out.  
  
"Bit! Ami!" The two look for the origin of the voice and see their three other teammates.  
  
"Hey you guys. How's it going?" Ami asks.  
  
"Alright. I'm not really into these formal events," Jamie comments, tugging on his tuxedo.  
  
"This is great. It's the perfect to show off my beauty and charm to all the single men out there," Leena states, fixing her strapless black dress.  
  
"I like it because I've already gotten a few offers from companies who want to give us money."  
  
"As long as you don't make us any promotionally flunkies, you can do whatever you want," Bit comments.  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" the Doc says.  
  
"We're not into the money thing. We fight for different reasons, like to be the best."  
  
"Yep," Ami agrees, nodding her head.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to tonight's festivities. We are all here tonight so that everyone can get to know each other. But before the party continues, I would like to introduce our two guests of honor," Mr. Umi says on his podium.  
  
"He's not going to do what I think he is going to do," Bit whispers to Ami.  
  
"I really hope not," she whispers back.  
  
"By the entrance, Bit Cloud and Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya." HE points his hand towards the two and they wave nervously, as the people around them clap.  
  
"I can't believe he actually did it," Bit whispers.  
  
"He did."  
  
"Now, back to the party." As soon as he leaves, people start to flock over to the couple.  
  
"Mr. Cloud, Ms. Kamiya, it's such a pleasure to meet two of the finest Zoid warriors around," one business man says, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Um.thanks," Bit says, accepting his hand and shaking it.  
  
"My business has some very nice offers we are willing to discuss with you."  
  
"Our business also has some that will interest you very much," another man states, more coming closer and crowding around the two.  
  
"Sorry, but we're not interested in taking on sponsors or offers," Ami says, backing up.  
  
"Please, hear us out first."  
  
"If you have any offers, please talk them over with or manager Jamie here. He will gladly take down your offers and we'll review them over," Bit says, grabbing Jamie and putting him in front of them.  
  
"Don't accept any of them Jamie and make sure the Doc and Leena don't take any for us either," Ami whispers.  
  
"You guys owe me big time," Jamie states.  
  
"We sure do. Thanks Jamie!" Bit says, taking Ami by the wrist and leading her off to a near by corner, far enough from most of the people. Ami puts her back against the wall and Bit stands right in front, his arms around her waist again.  
  
"I feel bad leaving Jamie with them," Ami says, looking at the floor for a while.  
  
"But at least they're out of our hair."  
  
"Then how about we go move that party we were planning tomorrow to a  
  
few minutes from now?" Ami suggests, snaking her arms around his neck.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." He leans down and kisses her, starting out slowl, but building up.  
  
"You two skipping out?" They jump and turn around to see Jack standing a few feet behind with his two female partners, Kelly and Chris.  
  
"Jack? You're here?" Bit asks, blushing as Ami hides her face in his shirt.  
  
"IT's a good place to get some companies to give us free parts," Kelly comments, stepping forward in her sleeveless blue cocktail dress and Chris in her matching purple dress.  
  
"We heard about you beating Jack and Bit today Fire Cat," Chris says.  
  
"Yeah, so? Rapidfire is the fastest land Zoid there is. It's natural for her to beat others in a race," Ami states, moving forward.  
  
"A little cocky sounding are we?" Kelly says.  
  
"I am not acting like that. It's a fact," she starts, beginning to lose her temper.  
  
"Ami, calm down," Bit says, grabbing her shoulder before anything could happen.  
  
"I was impressed out there. Not many have been able to beat me. Bit was the first and wasn't even able to beat my team. I was wondering, if you would like to battle all of us. To show us your true speed and capabilities," Jack suggests.  
  
"Or are you just a scared little kitty cat?" Chris and Kelly say at the same time, chuckling afterwards.  
  
"No one calls me kitty! And I mean no one! You're on. I'll show you just how great Rapidfire is by defeating all of you by yourself."  
  
"What are you doing?" Bit says as Ami gets away from his grasp.  
  
"They insulted me and Rapidfire. I can't let that just go by. I have a title to defend. And you would do the same so don't try to change my mind," Ami says, her anger at full.  
  
"That's a great idea. A battle will show just how powerful the warriors are here," Mr. Umi says, popping out of nowhere. HEt urns towards the audience and clears his throat. "Attention everyone. We have a special event tonight. Fire Cat has accepted a battle request from the entire Lightening Team. IF you will all please follow me, I'll show you to the arena."  
  
*  
  
Jack and the girls get into their Zoids and the Blitz team stands by, waiting for Ami to get into hers, Rapidfire's head already bent to the ground. "Ami, why aren't you getting in? You're not going to back out are you?" Jamie asks.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get into Rapidfire. I usually climb up, but this dress isn't made for climbing or battling," she says, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"I'll help you up. Put your foot on my hand and I'll give you a boost." She does as she is told as soon gets into the cockpit.  
  
"Thanks honey. I'll be back right after I beat these guys."  
  
*  
  
Ami stands ready on one side of the field as the three others stand on the opposite. The rest of the people stand in the audience, getting ready for the battle. Bit and the rest of the Blitz Team wait in the announcers box with Mr. Umi.  
  
"The fighters will be restricted to the arena for the battle. All usual rules apply to this battle. Fire Cat and Rapidfire versus the Lightening Team. Ready? Fight!"  
  
"You're going down kitty. Let's finish her off with our special move." The three Zoids line up, one behind the other, and start a charge towards Rapidfire.  
  
"Let's show them what we're all about." Ami starts her charge at them as well. Two of the Lightening Saix appear from behind the first one and charge at even greater speeds. Rapidfire simply opens her wings and pounces into the air, flying over the two black cats, landing and moving out of the way before the third could strike.  
  
"How did she do that?" Mr. Umi asks outloud.  
  
"That's Ami for you," Bit comments.  
  
"Nice move, but it won't help you later." Ami starts another charge towards the one as the two others start to run around, trying to confuse her. Kelly starts to fire as Ami charges, but Rapidfire quickly dodges them before being hit on two sides by the other two. She soon stops and sees as she is surrounded by the three Lightening Saix. She tries to move away, but a shot is fired stopping her.  
  
"No way. I'm trapped like an animal," Ami says, looking for a way out.  
  
"It's time to end this. Fire girls." All three fire at the trapped Rapidfire, covering it in a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
"Did we get her?" CHirs asks.  
  
"Don't forget she's an Ultimate-X, so we still have to be careful." As the smoke clears, Rapidfire seems to be down. But after a few seconds if waiting, Rapidfire shakily gets back onto all fours.  
  
"You don't really think a little attack like that is going to destroy me. I've been through a lot worse than that."  
  
"But that would take any normal Zoid down," Kelly comments.  
  
"But not Rapidfire. A normal Zoid and her pilot would not have gone through the hardships we have gone through together, like having her own brother sacrifice his own life so his little sister can go on and realize both of their dreams. That's what keeps Rapidfire and me going and why no one has ever beaten us once and has been able to beat us again. Rapidfire and I will always fight with everything that we have even if it means our death, because we have been through so much, that a little battle like this is nothing. Now, we'll show you our true power. The power of our love and sadness and our bond! We will never let Kikeru's sacrifice go in vain!" she finishes as she and Rapidfire stand tall as if nothing ever happened, a strong fiery will surrounding the two.  
  
"Do you see that?" Chris comments.  
  
"IT looks like she's on fire. She truly has a strong spirit. Maybe even more than Bit's," Jack whispers.  
  
"And to show you just how strong we are, I'm going to finish this battle in three minutes. If I don't, I'll forfeit. Someone get a stopwatch ready."  
  
"It's all set," Doctor Toros comments.  
  
"Fine. IT's your loss," Kelly states.  
  
"Do it Rapidfire. Kick it up all the way." Rapidfire starts her run as the three Saix start firing. Rapidfire though dodges every shot. She turns around and starts firing at one cat, bring her down.  
  
"ONE down in only 45 seconds," Jamie comments.  
  
"Not bad. Now to get the others." She starts the charge again, the two black cats trying to confuse her again by running in circles. "That won't work this time." She charges towards one and jumps up high into the air, only to come back down and pounce on a second Lightening Saix, crushing her into the ground and out of the battle.  
  
"Two down in 1 minute 15."  
  
"And now it's just you and me Jack," she states, Rapidfire roaring and ready to attack as the two stand face to face. "And I won't take it is easy on you because you're Bit's friend."  
  
"No need to." The two charge at high speeds, before moving out of the way. They soon face each other and start firing, but soon Rapidfire gains speed and suddenly disappear from Jack's sight.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"Right behind you! Strike Laser Claw!" Rapidfire comes down onto the last Lightening Saix, taking a chuck of metal with it as she lands in the ground safely as Jack lands with a thud.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is Fire Cat and Rapidfire."  
  
"Alright. I knew Ami could do it," Bit cheers.  
  
"Now you see why no one ever calls me kitty," Ami announces, standing up out of Rapidfire and wiggling her tail.  
  
*  
  
Bit and Ami sleep soundly again in their bed. The door bell suddenly rings. No one answers, so it continues to ring. "Bit, get the door and tell him to stop ringing the bell."  
  
"There's no need to."  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
"I set up a little trap for him." Suddenly several loud thuds are heard and then a scream of pain, followed by a shutting door.  
  
"Bit, what did you do?" she asks, putting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"I left the door a little bit open with some books, so when he came to enter, all the books would fall of him."  
  
"Good plan." They continue their sleep only to hear the doorbell ring again.  
  
"HE doesn't give up does he? Can you get it Ami?"  
  
"Why don't you? You're closer."  
  
"I set up the trap and opened it last time. It's your turn. Go show him why no one messes around with the great Fire Cat."  
  
"Alright." She sits up on the bed and stretches in her track shorts and tank top pajamas. She gets up and starts to fix her hair as she heads towards the door, starting to build up her anger. She grabs the knob, but doesn't open it. "Listen here. Don't you get the hint? We don't want you here waking us up at ungodly hours. We'll wake up whenever we feel like it and if you ring that doorbell one more time, I'm going to scratch your eyes out so you can't see the doorbell again more." She waits patiently as the door bell rings again. "That's it!" She pulls the door open and raises her hand, only not to see the bellboy on the other side. "Jack? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to talk."  
  
"Bit's still sleeping, so it will take a while before I can get him up," she says playing with her hair.  
  
"Actually I want to talk to you."  
  
"You do?" she asks, her eyes opening up all the way.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. Come on in." She moves out the way and lets Jack in.  
  
"Ami, I heard threatening and a doorbell. You didn't take me seriously did.Jack? What are you doing here?" Bit says, surprised as well.  
  
"I came to talk to Ami. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going back to sleep." He turns around and heads back into the bedroom. Jack sits down on the nearest couch and Ami sits on the one across.  
  
"So.if it was about the battle yesterday, I'm really sorry about damaging your team like that. I kinda went out of control," she apologizes, playing with the hem of her shorts.  
  
"Don't worry about that. But I do want to talk about last night's battle."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Last night's battle was one of the most amazing battles I have ever been in. At first, it didn't seem so, but once you got up, everyone was able to see the fiery spirit that you fight and live with everyday. IT was truly inspirational. You should never forget about that spirit. And I know and see why you are one of the best warriors around and what makes you so compatible with Bit."  
  
"Thanks. I think," she answers confused.  
  
*  
  
"So only one more day until the big battle. I can't wait," Ami says, taking another shot at Liger in the arena.  
  
"Finally we get to have a real battle. Or maybe I should I get to. You already had one." He tries an attack, but misses as well.  
  
"I know. That Jack guy isn't such a bad guy. He looks a lot worse than he acts."  
  
"You're not thinking about going after him, are you?" Bit asks concerned.  
  
"Of course not. I doubt anyone can have as much fun as we do," she answers, taking another chance.  
  
*  
  
"Alright," Mr. Umi states as the crew of each team there gets ready for the briefing, "As you know, all you here will be serving as the crew of your warriors. You will be located out in the field so that if the warrior has to change, he or she can get to you easily.  
  
"You are also here to instruct your warriors on different strategies because they will surely not listen to me or any of my men. And you will all have to communicate with one another if you want your money. I will start off with our main plan.  
  
"To start off with, we will have Fire Cat, along with the other six fastest Zoid right next to her, named Group A. They will stand a few feet back though than the others. Next, we will separate the Zoids with the most powerful weapons to either side of the center group, groups B, C, D, and E. And finally, the rest will be separated into two groups, one on each side, groups W, X, Y, and Z.  
  
"When the signal is given, groups B through E, will each launch one round of weapons at the enemy, hopefully getting rid of some of them. Then group A will start a charge at their fastest speeds towards the center, knocking down the center troops, which will be the best warriors. Then group B will go with W, C with X, D with Y, and E with Z. They will each go off and start their attacks. We should soon find out which are the more powerful Zoids and by then, we will send our most powerful ones over to destroy the enemies."  
  
*  
  
"Cheers, to tomorrow's battle!" one warrior says, lifting up his glass.  
  
"To tomorrow's battle!" the rest cheer.  
  
"IT looks like people like this kinda party than a ball," Ami says, taking a drink as she and Bit sit in one of the booths. She lenas back into his chest as he puts his arm around her.  
  
"Hey Bit, thanks for the drinks," anoter warrior says, passing the two.  
  
"NO prob. But I'm making a limit. I don't want one of our guys firing at one of us."  
  
"Good idea. You know, you're a pretty cool guy."  
  
"Hey Fire Cat. Come on out to the dance floor with us. There aren't enough good looking women to here and it's not a party without a few girls," another guy comes over to the booth.  
  
"I'll be out in a second. Coming Bit?" she asks as she starts to crawl out of the booth.  
  
"I'm not that good of a dancer. Just remember who you're with."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be back." She gives him a quick kiss before getting out.  
  
"You're taking too long. Come on." The guy comes back and takes her off her feet and leading her away.  
  
"Hey. I can walk myself you know." Bit watches as Ami leaves and takes another drink.  
  
"You're pretty lucky Bit."  
  
"You always need to make an interesting entrance, don't you?"  
  
"It makes things different," Jack says moving into the seat on the other side.  
  
"So what exactly did you and Ami talk about this morning? She seemed different at breakfast," he says taking another drink.  
  
"We just talked about the battle. Nothing that important. So do you think you're ready for the battle tomorrow?"  
  
"I've been ready all my life for a battle like this. And I'm going to bag more Zoids than my battles this year combined," he says, hyping himself up.  
  
"Optimistic like always."  
  
*  
  
"Sir, the prototypes are ready for tomorrow's battle," a man states in his jumpsuit.  
  
"Good. Don't put them up in the line up though," commands a man sitting down with purple spiky hair.  
  
"Why not sir?"  
  
"I don't want them to be part of the main battle. It will just be a waste of ammunition. We'll bring them out during our own little battle after the main one is done. That will make things more amusing."  
  
And another one done. Either the next or the one after will be a critical chapter since it will set the rest of the plot, so stay tuned. I'm back at college now, so things may start to slow down since I'll be taking 21 credits, but I like writing as a way to relieve my stress, so I might get more done actually. See ya.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	4. A New Enemy?

Beyond the Battlefield

A New Enemy?

            "Bit! Ami! Wake up you two! This is no time to be sleeping!" Jamie says as he and Leena attempt to wake the two pilots up.

            "What's the big deal? It's just another boring day," Ami says as she covers herself with the blanket.

            "Today is the battle Ami. You and Bit gotta get ready to meet everyone else."  The two friends stare at Bit and Ami and wait for the reaction. Suddenly, Ami pops up in bed.

            "What?! Why didn't you two tell me that earlier? Bit! We gotta get up now!" she says, jumping on Bit.

            "Why? It's too early."

            "The battle is happening in a few hours you idiot!"

            "What? What are you still doing in those clothes Ami? We gotta get going," he says as he gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom.

            "I think I know that Bit," she says, sighing loudly and getting out of bed as well as Jamie and Leena are still watching in the back.

            "We are so ready for this battle. There's no way we can lose this battle. Those other Zoids are gonna eat our dust." The doc says as he watches the other Zoids go by and the two other members attempt to hide in embarrassment.

            "Hey, have you guys seen Rapidfire?" Ami says as she meets the rest of the group.

            "I can't seem to find Liger anywhere either. You don't think they were stolen, do you?" Bit says also joining the group.

            "They weren't stolen."

            "Ah! Mr. Umi. Where did you come from?" Bit asks, a hand covering his chest.

            "Your Zoids weren't stolen. They're over here. Follow me." Bit and Ami follow Mr. Umi past the other Zoids and finally stop in front of two cat-like Zoids.

            "Those aren't our Zoids," Ami says, looking at them closer.

            "Yes they are. That one's Rapidfire and that one is Liger Zero. They just look different because of the new armor and parts we put on them."

            "How could you just do that without our permission?" Ami says, running over to the new Rapidfire. "By putting on new stuff like that, you just ruined their personalities, who they really are."

            "We've won plenty of battles in the past without armor like this. Now if you want us on your team, you take off all this armor," Bit commands, pointing at the two Zoids.

            "You must be joking. They are just machines," Mr. Umi states.

            "Are you questioning our beliefs? Fine, then you can lose this battle. Maybe we can see if the other team is interested in us just the way we are," Bit says as he starts to walk away, followed by Ami.

            "Wait, no. We'll take off all the stuff," Mr. Umi says, chasing after the two pilots.

            "Good, but we wanna be there."

            "I can't believe that he wanted to keep that junk on them." Rapidfire makes her way outside giving a little shake every now and then.

            "I know. We're just fine the way we are, aren't we boy?" Liger roars in agreement and makes his way outside.

            "But I guess we did get some more powerful guns and stuff. I can deal with that. As long as it feels okay with you Rapidfire?" Rapidfire roars this time and starts a sprint out.

            "Attention all warriors. The battle will start in one minute."

            "Fire Cat. Bit. Are you ready? I'm assigning you as the team leaders," Mr., Umi announces through the intercoms.

            "We sure are."

            "Don't worry Mr. Umi. We won't let you down," Bit states as all the Zoids get into their spots.

            "T-minus 30 seconds."

            "Cats may not be man's best friend, but they sure can be friendly and gentle."

            "But then again, cats can also be fierce some creatures who will fight until the end."

            "They are complex animals and that's why they are the superior animal."

            "And we'll show you just how superior. I'm Bit," he says crossing his arms.

            "And I'm Ami, the Fire Cat," crossing her arms as well.

            "And with Liger Zero and Rapidfire, we are…The Dual Cat Team." Liger and Rapidfire roar in agreement and take a step forward. "And we still have it."****

"And these are the two most powerful Zoids pilots?" Mr. Umi asks Jamie.

            "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

            "Alright. Move out!" Mr. Umi commands.

            "Man. I wish more battles were like this," Mr. Umi says as he sees his team wiping the floor with the other Zoids.

            "Sir, it seems like we're gaining ground quickly.  It looks like this battle will be over relatively soon."

            "I can't wait to see Fuijimori's face after we win another battle."

            "I don't know about this," one of the men state.

            "What are you talking about?" Mr. Umi asks.

            "I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like something really really bad is going to happen real soon."

            "And that ladies and gentlemen is the last one," says the man as the Iron Kong brings down the last Zoid.

            "Good job Matthews. It looks like you lose again Fujimori. What do you have to say?"

            "The battle isn't over yet." Suddenly, a shot is fired and pierces through Mathew's Iron Kong, sending him down.

            "I knew something was going to happen."

            "What's going on out there?" Bit says as he and Ami walk in front of the group of Zoids. They all watch to soon see two more Zoids appear. AS they come into view, they can be seen as relatives of the two powerful cats.

            "They look just like Rapidfire and Liger Zero."

            "What is the meaning of this Fujimori?"

            "I just wanted to show you my two new creations. Say hello to the Black Liger Z7 and DarkFire X8. These two great Zoids are the most powerful Zoids out there. And what makes these machines extra special are the fact that they are controlled by artificial intelligence. Within their memory packs are every move of every battle ever recorded. They are the perfect weapons of battle," he announces, showing the black version of the Ultimate X's.

            "How could you just create Zoids like that though? Zoids are living beings, not just weapons."

            "That's what you think Fire Cat."

            "She's right. You just put some computer in a Zoid and make it a super weapon. IT will never work out."

            "Then why don't you show that to everyone now? I challenge you and Fire Cat to a battle between my two Zoids. Show what you two preach really is true."

            "Fine," Bit says, accepting the offer.

            "You got yourself a battle," Ami states in agreement, getting ready.

            "Are you sure about this guys? I mean, we don't even know much about these Zoids," Jamie says over the intercom.

            "We'll be fine Jamie. Don't worry about it. I mean, we've been through worst. Right?"

            "Alright. Let's get this thing started. Ready Fujimori?" Ami asks.

            "I'm always ready. This battle will be restricted between Liger Zero and Rapidfire and Liger Z7 and DarkFire X8. Ready? Go!"

            "You know what to do, right Ami?"

            "I'm already one step ahead of you Bit." The two start running forward, crossing each others paths as they make their way. The enemy Zoids suddenly split off, firing at Bit and Ami from their sides. "WE better split up it seems. Each one takes their copy."

            "Come on Rapidfire. Let's show this fake what we're made of." Rapidfire starts a mad dash as the copy runs straight towards her, locked in a game of chicken. "Just a little bit closer." As they look like they're about to hit, Rapidfire jumps over the DarkFire, only to be hit from underneath her, knocking her off. "Damn, how did she react so quickly and know what to do?"

            "Alright Liger, let's confuse this robot fake."

            "Liger pattern 617. Course of action, pattern 809." As soon as Liger's paw starts to glow, the Black Liger attacks him, stopping his course of action.

            "How did he know I was planning that?"

            "They're getting creamed out there. Why don't they do something about it?" Toros asks as he watches the battle.

            "They're trying. The problem is the enemy's ability to know all the different moves Bit and Ami have made in the past.  It's kinda hard for people just to make up completely new moves on the spot. Those copies can always know how to defend themselves against Liger and Rapidfire," Jamie responds.

            "Then there's no way they can win," Leena comments, disappointed.

            "Bit, I'm not having any luck over here. It's like they can predict our moves."

            "They most likely have everything programmed into the robot brains or something. I think we should try doing this together."

            "Alright." Ami heads over towards her partner, the DarkFire trailing behind.

            "This is taking too long. Tell Black Liger to stun the Liger Zero and go after Fire Cat. She's the one I want."

            "Yes sir."

            "Did he just stop?" To Bit's surprise, two pairs of wires appear out of the Black Liger and head straight for Liger, capturing it and sending a shock through it's system.

            "Bit! It looks like I'm gonna have to be more careful."

            "Give up Fire Cat. It's two against one. There's no way you can win. You haven't even been able to get a good hit on one of my creatures."

            "I've had worse odds." She starts another sprint, only to have one enemy on each side of her. They each go in and though she slows and speeds up, can't shake them off, only to be thrown between the two several times before landing on the ground with a thud. "This is not looking good." As she attempts to get up, DarkFire gets in front of her and unleashes a huge supply of ammo right onto Rapidfire, covering her in a thick cloud of dust.

            "Now Black Liger. Finish her off with your atomic barrage." The robot does as is told and unleashes a barrage even bigger then that of DarkFire.

            "Ami! Ami! Are you alright? Get out of there now!" Jamie screams over the com system. Ami slowly gets up from her seat shaking her head and opens the hatch.

            "I'm sorry Rapidfire. I'm sorry Kikeru. I should've been a better warrior." She starts her way out, but soon loses consciousness. And before anyone can stop, a huge barrage strike down on the two, creating a giant cloud of smoke three times as big as the one before it. Everyone stays still as they watch the smoke soon clear, revealing a completely mangled and damaged Rapidfire.

            "No. Can you get anything through Jamie?" Toros asks as he watches Jamie frantically typing on his board.

            "Nothing Doc. It's all dead. There's not even a sign of Fire Cat being alive."

            "What are you waiting for? Get some medics out there."

            "Watch your back Bit. Mr. Umi is already sending medics over to Ami," Leena says from the base.

            "You bastards. How could you do that to her? You already knew that she was down."

            "One can never be too careful during battle. She's been down before and somehow has been able to get up every time. The same thing might have happened this time."

            "You're going to pay for that," Bit says, getting angry.

            "Try it Mr. Cloud."

            "Liger, let's show them no mercy for doing that to Ami and Rapidfire." HE starts forward, only to fall back to the ground as the back leg starts to spasm with sparks. They attempt to get back up, but are unsuccessful. The two enemy Zoids take this to their advantage and surround the grounded Zoid, guns pointing at the cat.

            "There's no use in continuing this. Fire Cat was the one I wanted to get rid of. And now it's two against one. IF she couldn't defeat my Zoids, what makes you think you will be able to?"

            "Ami. I'm so sorry." He looks at the fallen cat and falls unconscious.

            "Bit. Bit! Wake up!"


	5. Believing in One's Heart

Beyond the Battlefield

Believing In One's Heart

            Leena and Jamie peak around a corner in the Hovercargo, watching as a doctor comes out of one of the rooms and walks over to Toros and Mr. Umi.

            "What do you think he's saying?" Jamie asks.

            "I don't know. I wish I could read lips."

            "Who needs to know how to read lips when you can just look at the expressions on their faces." The doctor soon shakes hands with Toros and starts to walk away with Mr. Umi. Toros opens the door the doctor had just came out of, taking a quick look in and then heading towards the two."

            "OH man. Dad's coming this way. We better get back."

            "Bit, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten for the past three days," Brad comments as he shows Bit a plate of food as Bit sits on the couches in the common room.

            "I'm not hungry." He pushes away the plate and looks away from the members of the Flugel team.

            "Come on. You used to get hungry 30 minutes after eating your last meal all the time."

            "I said I'm not hungry. How could I be when I can't stop worrying about Ami. No one wants to tell me what's going on with her. She could be in a coma or dead for all I know."

            "We know how much you care about Ami Bit, but you also have to think about yourself. Do you really think she would really want to see you like this?" Naomi says as she tries to make him understand. Before anyone else can say a word, Jamie and Leena come running in.

            "Hey everyone. Doc is coming back from talking with the doctor."

            "Did you hear anything?" Bits asks, seeming hopefully.

            "We were too far away to hear anything, but we were able to tell some things from their faces and it doesn't look good," Leena comments.

            "Bit?" Everyone looks towards the doorway to see Toros enter the room. It all turns silent until Bit speaks up.

            "Yeah Doc?"

            "How are you feeling?" he asks, making his way to the center of the room.

            "I'm fine. What about Ami though?"

            "Maybe you should all sit down." All the pilots follow his recommendation and sit.

            "So what's going on Dad?" Leena asks.

            "The doctor said that there's nothing wrong with her internal organs and at this stage nothing should happen. But there have been no signs that she has even woken up yet. She received head trauma, multiple fractures and bruising. There was nothing life threatening though since it seems that Rapidfire had taken most of the hit for Ami," the Doc says resting his head on his intertwined hands.

            "But if that's it, she should be fine shouldn't she?" Leon asks.

            "Unfortunately no Leon. IT seems that Ami has hurt her right shoulder and arm quite badly. The doctor isn't sure if she will regain full use of it, which means…"

            "That she won't be able to be a Zoid warrior anymore," Jamie finishes off.

            "It's not fair. Why couldn't I have been the one hurt? I did it have to be Ami? I should've done something," Bit says, punching his fist into the couch.

            "There was nothing you could've done Bit. Fujimori knew Ami was more of a threat, so he thought that betaking her down for good, he would win," Brad says.

            "But now, she may never even be able to fight," he responds, almost in a whisper.

            "You should never listen to what doctors say. I've learned in the past the hard way," says a familiar female voice. They all look towards the doorway and see a bandaged Ami leaning against the doorframe.

            "Ami? What are you doing up? You should be in bed resting," Bit says getting up from his seat and heading towards her.

            "A warrior never rests, especially when there are battles to win." She tries to take a step away from the wall, only to fall to the ground on her knees.

            "Ami, you gotta be more careful." He kneels down next to her and looks at her face to face.

            "I said I'm fine. As for you Bit, you don't look so well."

            "I'm much better than you are." He starts to help her out as Brad comes over to help as well.

            "How long have I been out?" She asks, making her way to the couch.

            "Five days," Jamie responds.

            "That long. Wow," she says, her voice empty.

            "We really should get you back to bed," Naomi suggests.

            "I wanna see Rapidfire." The request was sudden and surprised everyone in the room.

            "No you don't. And you're in no condition to go out," Toros says, trying to be stern.

            "I said I want to go see Rapidfire. Now take me to her or else I'm going on my own," she commands, looking at the doc straight in the eye.

            "Are you sure about this Fire Cat? You really should be resting." Mr. Umi leads the group towards the bay.

            "I'm sure Mr. Umi. I want to see her," Ami says, hobbling along with a crutch holding her up and Bit right next to her.

            "Alright." The group soon enters to see a piece of machinery that hardly resembles the great cat.

            "Rapidfire," Ami whispers, taking her steps slowly towards Rapidfire.

            "Once we took her off the field, we started immediate repairs on her. But she did sustain a lot of damage with that last barrage, so we're not sure how long the repairs will take. We are looking through at the stats and figures we have of it so that Rapidfire will be the exact same Zoid it was before."

            "But Rapidfire will never be the same. I'm so sorry for letting you down like that. If only I had been a better pilot and not so cocky, I would've known what was happening. It's all my fault." Ami rests her head on her companions foot and starts crying.

            In the hotel lounge, Bit goes over and sits down next Ami, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and attempts to move over, but Bit stops her. He tries talking, but she only whispers something and turns the other way. With a sad look on his face, Bit gets up and leaves, passing the others who have been watching him since the beginning.

            "I've never seen Bit or Ami so upset about losing a battle. Maybe we should have their heads checked again," Leena suggests as the rest of the group watches from afar.

            "Nothing's wrong with them physically. It's all mentally and spiritually."

            "What are you talking about Leon?" Jamie asks.

            "Because they lost the battle, the spirits have been broken and the beliefs have been ripped to shreds. They believe that a warrior and a Zoid have to be one and believe in each other to be a great team and it was that belief that made Bit become just a great fighter in such a short period of time and that made Ami to continue on a path that she was scared to go on after her brother died. Being beaten by robots which are against their beliefs gave them doubt that their beliefs are worth anything."

            "Will they return to battling though?" Naomi asks, curious about the two pilots.

            "Bit might. But as for Ami, who knows. She took most of the hits back there and she's probably questioning if retaking the path as a warrior was really worth it in the end."

            "I'll go talk to Bit and see if he's ok," Brad says as he walks in the direction Bit left in.

            "What do you want Brad?" Bit asks standing out on the rooftop.

            "WE saw what happened back there with Ami and wanted to make sure you were okay."

            "What do you think?"

            "I just think that you shouldn't be mad at her."

            "I'm not mad at her. I know she's been through a lot through her life. I don't know exactly though. All she told us was about how her brother died and never told us what happened between then and when she rejoined the commission. But I know that this whole lose has been a big hit for both of us. I'm having doubts that everything I believed between me and Liger isn't true."

            "You were just caught off guard with those new machines Bit. But like you always do, you'll get back into Liger and fight again and show them that you really are the best."

            Ami sits on another couch in a different part of the hotel, looking at the scenery before her. "At one point in my life, I was lost. It was after I was severely beaten after a battle. I wasn't sure what to do or what I believed in. But then I saw a battle that changed everything. That battle was Bit and Liger's first real battle. They were completely new at it, yet were able to fight with such a spirit between them, that it made me reconsider everything that I had ever believed in. I'm glad that Bit stole that Liger and fought with it and I'm glad I was injured so that I couldn't battle, cause if he didn't, I wouldn't be who I am now," Leon says, sitting down next to her.

            "I'm not mad at Bit. He's a really great guy."

            "I know you're not mad at him, but I do know that you have no idea what to believe in anymore." Ami looks over to the man and then back outside, taking a deep breath.

            "When I first started fighting, I believed that a Zoid and a warrior had to believe in each other. After Kikeru died, I wasn't sure if I could battle again. Then I came upon a village full of the nicest people I've ever met. They took me in and accepted me. Soon though, people figured out I was there and came after me. They would even use the villagers against me, forcing me to fight. And even though these other warriors came by so often and would stir up trouble, the people still cheered me on through every battle. And even though each time I went out to battle I was scared something would happen, Rapidfire always reassured me that it would be okay and that we would win. And every time we did. IT wasn't until one battle when Kikeru first called to me did I realize the bond between Rapidfire and I. During that battle, I knew that it was the bond that held us together that made us such a great team. We went through everything together. All those other pilots just used their Zoids like machines. Then I met Bit, who believed in the same ideals I had and I knew it was those beliefs that made us what we were. But after this past battle, I don't know what to think anymore. Rapidfire and I've been through so much suffering because of battling, even with our bond. I just don't think that I can believe in it anymore. And now that I might not even be able to battle. I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out." She puts her hand over her heart and clutches some of her shirt, closing her eyes as if her heart was actually being ripped out.

            "I can't tell you what to believe in anymore Ami. You need to figure that out. But what I can tell you is that if you really work at it, your arm will heal itself back to the way it is. The only thing you should really worry about is whether or not you want to continue on the path you're on now."

            "Leon, please don't tell anyone I told you any of this. Not even Bit knows about that part of my past," she asks, looking into the older man's face.

            "I promise, but only if you get back to your room and sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

            "Well Blitz Team, I hope that wherever you go, you'll be safe," Mr. Umi says, contacting the team through the vidlink.

            "What are you talking about? We aren't leaving yet," Jamie says.

            "But Fire Cat has just asked us if Rapidfire was completely fixed and is getting ready to go off."

            "Keep her there. We'll be down in a few," Bit says as he gets up and runs towards the bay.

            "Ami. Where do you think you're going?" Bit asks as he sees Rapidfire leaving the building.

            "Bit. I'm … I'm going away for a while." She turns Rapidfire around so her head is facing towards the exit.  
            "But why? You're not even fully healed yet. If you had gotten into a battle, you would've lost in a few seconds."

            "I wouldn't get into a battle. And I need to get away from all of this for a while, so I was thinking about going back to an old home."

            "YOU don't have to go through this alone Ami. We all know that this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. All I'm asking is that you at least let me help you out," he says, trying to plead with her in order to keep her from leaving.

            "And we'll come too. We are a team after all," Jamie says joining in on the conversation.

            "We'll also understand if you don't want us around every now and then,"  Leena comments.

            "Just give us a few hours to get everything ready and then we can be on our way," Toros says.

            "I'm sorry. I can't wait that long." She starts taking a few steps out before Bit starts talking again.

            "But Rapidfire isn't completely repaired yet."

            "I have money. I'll buy some parts and rent some space and fix her myself. I don't anyone else handling her. Let's go Rapidfire." Rapidfire starts on her way, but suddenly stops. Ami messes around with the controls and tries to get her moving again without any success. "Rapidfire, I want to get out of here. Let's just go. I command you as your pilot. Rapidfire, why?" she asks, resting her head on the board as she starts to breakdown.

            "Guys, better get everything ready. We're leaving," Bit says, heading towards Liger.

            "It's been great meeting such a great team. And I'm sorry about everything that has happened."

            "It's alright. Everything happens for a reason. This was meant to happen," Toros says, biding the man farewell as everyone gets ready to leave.

            "Thank you for everything Mr. Umi. Especially for helping with our Zoids."

            "It was no problem Bit. I just hope that everything will go back to normal.

            "We hope so too," Leena answers.

            "And I guess this is goodbye once again," Bit says, looking at their other friends.

            "But knowing how things happen, we will cross paths again."     Leon looks over at Ami, standing in the back and petting Rapidfire's leg. She turns her head slowly and stares into his eyes for a second before returning to her friend. "She's going to need time guys, so make sure you give it to her. A lot of old wounds have reopened and she may not be able to pull herself back to the person she once was without help," Leon says, putting his hand on Bit's shoulder.

            "Don't worry. We won't," Bit says, trying to smile.

            "Take care guys," Leena says as the four head onto the Hovercargo. Bit stops before entering though and looks at Ami trying to get onto Rapidfire with a weak leg and a bandaged arm.

            "Ami, what am I supposed to do?"

Man it's been a long time, but I've finally updated. I hope you guys enjoy these two chapter. More are soon to come once I get my life figured out.

-Chibi Reli


End file.
